


A Slightly Different Wedding

by AshVarnei



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode: s03e05-06 The Wedding of Sarah Jane Smith, F/M, Fix-It, Fun, Gen, Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 14:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshVarnei/pseuds/AshVarnei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I thought you might have wanted the Doctor to give you away?" <br/>What if he had? Slight AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Slightly Different Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> The idea came from Luke's line "I thought you'd have wanted the Doctor to give you away." Basically, it ignores the fact that they have been hearing the TARDIS engines throughout the previous episode, the Doctor is just as clueless as them. Luke called the Doctor using the number from SE/JE and asked him to come.

Luke looked at his watch.

' _Where are they?_ ' he thought desperately, looking around.

The white limousine pulled up the road, and Sarah-Jane stepped out. As the doorman helped her out of the car, he slipped his hand into his pocket, and pressed a button on his mobile, before greeting her with a kiss on the cheek.

"Mum."

Rani walked out from the other side of the car, and Luke stared at her. She was wearing a bright pink dress, and had a bouquet of white flowers in her hands. She looked pretty stunning.

"Rani. You look... good." She raised her eyebrows at him.

"I look... good?" she asked, exasperatedly. Sarah Jane looked between the two of them, amused. Luke shook his head.

"You look amazing." She smiled at him. "Both of you." He added, praying that  _he'd_  turn up soon. He looked around once more, and was prepared to give up, when the sound of humming engines filled the air. Sarah Jane gazed round, amazed.

The TARDIS materialised neatly, and the Doctor stepped out, grinning.

"Doctor. What are you doing here?""

"Hello Sarah. Can't have you getting married without me, can you?" She stared at him. He grinned at her again, and then turned to Luke.

"Sorry I was late, I almost forgot to change my suit." He had changed his suit, he wasn't wearing his brown or blue one, he was wearing a smart black tux. He noticed them staring at it, and shrugged his shoulders.

"Last time I wore this suit, I was on the Titanic."

"Titanic?" Rani gasped.

"Yep. Christmas day. Flying over London. Didn't you notice?"

"Oh yeah..."

Sarah Jane cleared her throat.

"Umm... Doctor..." He glanced at her.

"Oh, right, yes, Wedding." He held his arm out to Sarah Jane, grinning cockily at her. Rani took Luke's arm, and they walked into the building.

* * *

The Doctor and Luke took their seats on the front row, and waited for the ceremony to begin.

"Good afternoon everyone. I'm the superintendent Registrar. We are here today to witness the marriage of Sarah Jane Smith, and Peter Anthony Dalton. In each other's company they have found happiness, fulfilment and love, and they wish to affirm their relationship with this marriage."

That was when K-9 trundled out from under his table.

"Master! Alien activity detected!" The Doctor turned instantly to face K-9. He whipped his sonic screwdriver out of his jacket, and immediately started buzzing around the room guardedly.

"Now I have to ask this question. If any person can show just cause or impediment why they may not be joined together, speak now, or forever hold their peace."

The Doctor's eyes widened as he recognised the wavelength he was picking up. He had last seen it on that Chinese planet, with Donna.  _The Trickster!_  He leapt to his feet, startling everyone in the room.

"STOP THIS WEDDING NOW!"


End file.
